


Letdown

by FenHarelMaGhilana (WhitethornWolf)



Series: Fortune Favour Me [21]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/FenHarelMaGhilana





	Letdown

Ten minutes he’d been staring at Goldanna’s door.

He could pick out every scratch in the wood, every smear of mud and pattern of rust on the hinges. It didn’t look anything different from the rows of houses on the edge of the market. Same faded, grainy wood. Same cheap stone and ground worn and trampled from bare feet and rough boots.

Stupid. It was just a door -- A door Goldanna had slammed in his face twenty minutes ago.

A door she’d slammed while telling him to go. _Leave, get out, I don’t want to see you again. You’re no brother of mine._

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

A touch on his arm made him flinch even through the leather armour - but it was just Eilin, and he let his shoulders droop. He didn’t want to look at her.

“Alistair, are you ready to go?”

 

He heard the pity in her voice and it was the last thing he wanted to hear, not now, when he was still recovering from Goldanna’s anger. He didn’t want pity. He wasn’t always sure just what he _did_ want, but he knew pity was not it.

“Where are the others?” he asked woodenly.

 

“Wynne’s at Wonders of Thedas,” Eilin said. “Leliana went back to camp.”

 

Good. Less sympathetic looks and curious questions. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

She said nothing, and Alistair took that as a cue to keep talking. “I mean, what was I thinking? I can’t believe that -- that _shrew_ is my sister. I just -- “ he stopped suddenly, as a few passersby gave him odd looks. “We shouldn’t talk here. Let’s just..go.”

 

Eilin looped her arm through his and led him back into the maze of market stalls and crowds of people.

“I wouldn’t worry about Goldanna,” she said as they walked. “She’s just bitter. What she said was unfair.”

 

“What she said…” Alistair began, then stopped. “No, it doesn’t matter. I feel like an idiot for even coming here.”

 

“You’re not an idiot, you just need to stand up for yourself. And you don’t need her. You have other people who care about you.”

 

“Really? What other people?”

Alistair stopped in front of a market stall and turned to face her, ignoring the merchant’s dirty look. “Duncan was the only one who cared about me, and he’s gone.”

After two months, it was still hard to voice that thought out loud.

 

Eilin looked hurt. “ _I_ care about you.”

 

Caught by surprise, Alistair cut himself off mid-sentence. “I -- uh. Thank you? I mean, wait --” he took her hands. “I’m sorry, this is...a little hard to take in. I care about you too. I just…”

 

“Thought it would be different?”

 

“Yes,” Alistair said, and sighed heavily. “I thought it would be more...I don’t know. _More_.”

 

 


End file.
